


Atlantis

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 122: Under the Sea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 122: Under the Sea.

“Atlantis does _not_ exist!” Donna laughed.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “After everything you’ve seen, you don’t believe there could be a complete civilisation under the ocean’s surface?”

“Well, maybe,” Donna said. “But not on Earth.”

“No, not on Earth,” the Doctor agreed. “You lot won’t be able to create an underwater atmosphere for, oh, twenty-six thousand more years? No, Atlantis is a whole water-based planet light-years from Earth.”

“Should I grab a bikini, then?”

The Doctor grinned. “No need for swimming! They’ve got lifts going down from the surface. Sunscreen would be an idea, though, with your skin.”

“Oi!”


End file.
